Companies, individuals, and customers often utilize networks of computing devices to provide one or more Web-based services to their users, and those networks often extend beyond multiple geographic boundaries. In many situations, customers may configure and operate remote networks using hardware and software applications managed by other companies in order to reduce infrastructure costs and use web services to leverage the customer's products, utilities, and for other advantages.
As web services and remote computing applications have flourished in recent years, resource providers are enabling customers to the ability to access a variety of applications and web services with a myriad of security options and configurations to be serviced. Security is important in computer systems, but often the extent and configuration of the computer system is not entirely known in advance and is frequently changing and being upgraded. As some or all portions of customer computer systems involve the use of cloud-based resources, the process of security and usage testing of a computer system is becoming complicated. While software security patches attempt to resolve known vulnerabilities and other risks,
Appendix A is an example extract of programming code scrape results in accordance with the disclosure, the contents of which is protected under U.S. Copyright Laws; and
Appendix B is an example extract of programming code for post-processing scraped results in accordance with the disclosure, the contents of which is protected under U.S. Copyright Laws.